LittleDipper
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Dark grey, with dark blue markings, Dipper is a large ancient dragon. She typically wears a striped scarf and one of three masks, from most often to least; a zebra mask, a blue starry mask, or a light blue silver rimmed mask, as a sort of sheild. Her chestscales are a mildly shining royal blue, as well with her markings. Personality Likes & Dislikes Strengths & Weaknesses Story Biography A week before hatching, her parents, Royalty and Brommelia, were called to New Trismus to Pratt's wedding. Brommelia, being an overprotective mother, having lost a whole clutch of eggs to blight before, insisted on bringing an egg along. Soon ariving, the horde of undead attacked. Royalty and Brommelia werent Gifted. They were one of the few casualties. The egg, almost smashed upon sight, and now in blight hands, hatched LittleDipper. Within a day of hatching, she was thrown into the arena as a practice dragon. There, she met Sardiva, a widowed and bereaved mother, whom immediately adopted the day old hatchling, and a hotheaded Gifted ancient named Koln. Sardiva could only protect the hatchling in the cell... there was nothing Sard could do when the blight drug Dipper to the training ring. From these harsh practice battles, she gained permanent crack in her skull, due to a blight's pounding weapon, hence why she wears a mask, and why shes uncomfortable with removing it. When she hit the age of one year, Sardiva had had enough. She escaped with LittleDipper in her loving claws to the beaches of what the Gifted knew as Skalkaar. Sardiva went back to rescue Koln, leaving LittleDipper on the beach. Sardiva died before she could reach Koln. LittleDipper waited for a month for Sardiva, though she never returned. She soon was found by a beetle, and was chased in shore where she bumped into Spitfyre. And there she learned she was born with the Gift. She doesnt really remember her days in the blight well, but she remembers Sardiva and Koln. Ongoing Story Today she wanders the lands of Istaria, assisting those who she is able to. This dark grey and blue ancient has big..., and a bit crazy, dreams. She wishes to one day be able to be part of a gallant group of Gifted beings to face the powerful General Reklar. She dreams of being the dragon who casts the final blow upon the great general, though doubting it shall happen as she wishes. Defeating him will be such a feat that she shall be satisfied with. Trivia Dipper has a son, Andromedae Soon after joining the Gifted, Dipper has accumulated a few pets...; a black widow named Apollo, a wolf named Sputnik, a eostre bettle named Orion, and a goliath beetle named Europa She's joined an adoptive family She used to be scared of ancients as a young hatchling, due to her experiences with the Gifted ancient Koln. When she ascended to adult, she got over the fear, since she'd been around them so often, she'd gotten used to em. After she ascended to ancient herself, she began to have occasional flashbacks to her hatchie days in blight hands, her first memory coming to light being the very reason she grew with terrible memory; a pound to the head from a blight's weapon. The older (year wise) she got, the more she remembered. She actually doesn't have a grudge against blights! She just views them neutrally, though battles them in hopes of validation from her fellow Gifted. She'll annoy them, yes. But she doesn't hate them. Dipper's mate, his name presumably 'Silence', is counted missing by Istarians. He and Dipper had a child, Andromedae. A week before Andromedae's hatching, 'Silence' disappeared from the 'den', and never seen again. Gallery Temporary.png|Example Category:Characters